


wrap you up (in my love)

by svgurl410



Series: December fanfic challenge [5]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, POV Clark Kent, POV Male Character, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: Clark tends to go overboard when it comes to his daughter.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Series: December fanfic challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038466
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: December Fanfic Challenge





	wrap you up (in my love)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: overly bundled for the weather

“Daddy! I can’t move!” 

Clark raised an eyebrow, stopping his task of lacing up his daughter’s boots. Once she realized she had his attention, she tried to wiggle her arms, which were currently covered in a puffy jacket to protect her from the cold that would engulf her small body when they stepped outside their apartment, in emphasis of her point. 

“See?” Ella said, pouting. “I need to make a snowman. And a snow angel!” 

“I’m sure you will be able to make many of them,” Clark assured her, grinning. “But you won’t be able to make any if you turn into a little Ella-icicle.” 

She wrinkled her nose and giggled. “Daddy, people can’t turn into icicles! That was just in the movie!” 

He shook his head at her ‘Frozen’ reference (they had been going through a Disney movie phase), but before he could respond, they were joined by a new voice. 

“Gone a little overboard there, Smallville? It’s not even snowing anymore.” 

Clark glanced over as his wife came down the hallway, joining them in the living room. 

“It’s going to be cold, and even more so in Smallville!” he protested, as he finished up with Ella’s boots, before she had the chance to run off. “I don’t want her to get sick.” 

“Of course you don’t,” Lois responded fondly. “All right, you heard him, sweetie. Jacket stays on.” 

His daughter sighed dramatically, something Clark was convinced she got from her mother, though Lois would probably say otherwise. 

“Fine,” Ella said finally. “Can we get hot chocolate before we go to grandma’s?” 

There was a stand about a block away from their apartment that Ella loved and the lady running it had a soft spot for his daughter, so she always got extra marshmallows and sometimes a cookie. Clark made sure to tip well. 

“We will see,” Clark said, his lips twitching into a smile. Lois smirked next to him, because they both knew he would definitely cave and go. 

“Okay,” Ella replied, accepting it easily. After a pause, she said slowly, “Daddy?” 

“Yes, Ella?” he said automatically. 

“I need to go to the bathroom,” she informed him, and he dropped his head, as Lois let out a laugh. 

“Of course you do,” he said wryly. “All right, let’s get all this off.” Within a couple of minutes, he helped her get out of her boots and two layers. _There goes the last ten minutes._ She was off, running down the hallway, once she was free, and he got to his feet, looking at Lois. 

“Not a word,” he warned. 

“I didn’t say anything,” Lois said, faux innocently. 

“She is definitely your child,” Clark pointed out, and Lois just looked even more smug. Taking a glance over at her, he realized she was still in her leggings and one of his old flannel shirts. “I thought you were going to go get ready.”

“I have time,” Lois told him. Gesturing to the discarded layers, she added, “And suddenly, I have much more time, considering you have to get all that back on again.”

“I appreciate your support,” Clark retorted dryly, but he couldn’t actually bring himself to be upset. 

“That’s what I’m here for,” Lois said, wrapping her arms around his neck and he settled his own hands on her waist. “It’s okay, Smallville, we all know Ella had you wrapped around her little finger since day 1.” 

“Earlier probably,” Clark admitted. “Something that she definitely got from her mother.” 

“Who, me?” Lois teased. “Are you complaining?”

“Definitely not,” Clark replied, meeting her lips in a quick kiss. “If she turns out exactly like you, nothing could make me happier.”

“That goes both ways,” Lois told him, one hand caressing his cheek. “For Ella and all our other future children.”

“Future children?” he repeated. “Are you trying to tell me something?” When he saw her raised eyebrow, his eyes widened in realization. “Wait, really?”

“Turns out that stomach bug wasn’t exactly a bug,” Lois confessed. “Looks like the family is getting a bit bigger.” 

Clark was dazed and he could only stare at Lois with awe. “You’re … we’re … this is great!” He hugged Lois tightly. “I’m so happy.”

“You are?” Lois asked, into his shoulder. 

“Of course,” he said instantly. “I love you. I love Ella, and I will love any other kids we have.” 

Her whole face softened. “I love you too.” 

Their lips met in another kiss, and as they pulled away, they were interrupted by a yell. 

“Daddy! I can’t find my bunny!” 

“Looks like duty calls,” Lois said. “The first born demands attention.” 

“She will be happy,” Clark noted. “She has been asking for a sibling for a while. Though we might have to wait to tell her, because she will want it immediately.”

“That she might get from me,” Lois admitted, drawing a laugh from Clark. "All right, go attend to your daughter.” 

The two of them headed back down the hallway, Lois leaving to get changed to go, and Clark going to help Ella, truly feeling like he was floating on air. 

They did end up leaving later than planned, but Ella got her hot chocolate and Lois didn’t even make too many jokes when it ended up being slightly warmer than expected and they had to ditch a layer in the car. 

As Clark looked over at his (growing) family, he couldn’t ask for anything else. 

He was definitely the luckiest man ever. 

And he’d never forget it.


End file.
